1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, more specifically, to a vacuum cleaner that is able to prevent scattering of dust and other foreign substances by spraying predetermined liquid material when cleaning a dust collection device, only to improve user convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, vacuum cleaners are electric appliances that are able to remove dust and foreign substances placed on floors or furniture of buildings via a mechanism that sucks external air by using a vacuum pressure.
Such a vacuum cleaner may be categorized into a canister type and an up-right type. In a canister type vacuum cleaner, a body and a suction nozzle are independently connected to a predetermine pipe. In an up-right type, the body and the suction nozzle are integrally provided.
The conventional vacuum cleaner typically includes a suction nozzle, a dust separation device, a dust collection device, a vacuum motor and a filter. Here, the dust separation device separates air and foreign substances sucked by the suction nozzle by using a cyclone theory.
The dust collection device is connected to a foreign substance outlet of the dust separation device and it collects dust and other foreign substances. The vacuum motor is connected to an air outlet of the dust separation device and it forms a vacuum pressure. The filter is connected to an outlet of the vacuum pump and it filters air exhausted outside.
When the user starts the vacuum cleaner having the above configuration, air and foreign substance having passed the suction nozzle are rotating in the dust separation device. Some of the foreign substances having a large mass are rotated along an inner circumferential surface of the dust separation device by a centrifugal force thereof, only to be drawn into the dust collection device.
The purified air is exhausted outside via the motor and the filter.
However, if dust and other foreign substances accumulate in the dust collection device according to the conventional vacuum cleaner, their light mass would make the dust and other foreign substances scattered in the dust collection device. In addition, if the user takes out the dust collection device only to throw the dust substances out, the dust substances would be scattered.